cyborg009fandomcom-20200214-history
0017
Abel (アベル Aberu), also known as Cyborg 0017, is an antagonist in the crossover OVA Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman. He is one of the of the "High-Teen Number" (ハイティーンナンバー Haitin Numba) cyborgs developed by Dr. Adams, and a newly-created character exclusive to this OVA continuity. Appearance Abel is a small boy with a round face, large ovaloid eyes, button nose, and long mouth. His deep bluish-black hair has a thick asymmetrical fringe that nearly falls over one eye, as well as a sharp ahoge sticking up in the back. He wears a smaller version of the "High-Teen Number" cyborg uniform, a black version of the 00 cyborg uniform with silver buttons, a white scarf and two white belts, and red seams on the shoulders and boots. When incognito, Abel wears a simple red jacket, white shirt, and pair of blue jeans. Personality He appears to be a curious young boy from his first cameo, observing events with a more playful demeanor than his comrades. He appears to be close to 0016, who he is first shown hanging around early in the plot, and who he rides atop the shoulders of. This bond extends to when 0016 attempts to avenge him by the end of the plot. When it comes to battle, Abel reveals himself to be as devious and driven as his comrades in fighting, and mercilessly engages 008 in battle. He is also reckless, which leads to his own death in an attempt to charge head-first at his former teammate 0018. Abilities Besides the Accelerator and self-repair functions given to him by Dr. Adams, 0017 was also given the esper-derived ability to freeze objects. This is due to him being described as an "intentional mutant", a human with special powers brought out, which his cybernetic remodeling exploited. His freezing powers are manifested via him firing blue ice beams from his hands, as shown in the opening sequence. He can also summon up an enormous snowflake and hurl it at an enemy. The ice formed by his powers is strong enough to destroy clothing, as seen when he damages one of the shoulder pads to 008's uniform. This power can also be used to create a large ice prison, which is impenetrable by Super Guns and can be strengthened with further applications of ice, or to create a large razor snowflake that would slice targets in half. History Abel had been born in a top-secret facility in Canada, and specifically developed and modified for Black Ghost's High-Teen Number cyborg project, of which he was input as the fourth subject. After the 00 cyborgs had defeated the Mythos cyborg team, the High-Teen Numbers (save for the absent 0018) would travel to Japan to collect data on the defectors from Black Ghost. 0014, 0016, and 0017 would challenge 002, 004, and 008 to battle, with Abel picking the last of the three to showcase his abilities against. But the battle was soon over, as the trio had accomplished their goal. When the 00 cyborgs made it to the Black Ghost base, 0017 and the other two would instigate a further battle, with 0017 finding 006 to be quite a challenging opponent. The battle would be complicated further by the arrival of Devilman and Atun, the latter whom had overtaken 0018's body. Though 0018 would be believed to be cured by a shockwave from his sister, this only merged Atun and 0018 further into a highly-evolved, angelic entity that was malevolent in his intent. 0017 would attempt to charge at the gestalt with his razor snowflake ability, only to find his power redirected and his body sliced through, before it exploded due to the damage to his cybernetics. 0016 would immediately attempt to retaliate with his own attack, but would soon follow in death. Notes *Abel's design derives from the Ishinomori character of Donkikko, who was the star of his self-titled manga series, as well as a black-and-white anime by Studio Zero that was broadcast through 1967-1968. *Like his teammate 003 (CS) The uniforms were also patterned more along the lines of the original manga 00 cyborg uniforms, but with extra light-up seams running along the pants, boots, and tunics. The boots also had red buttons on the knee and toe portions. *Dorothy Elias-Fahn (his English voice actor) also provided the voice of 003 in Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier. Category:Male characters Category:Black Ghost Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Cyborgs Category:Antagonists Category:High Teen Number Cyborgs Category:Psychics Category:Deceased Characters